The present disclosure relates generally to transferring analysis properties between geometry models.
Computational simulation has come to play an increasingly dominant role in the engineering design process. Computer aided design (CAD) methods have essentially replaced the drawing board as the basic tool to define product configurations. Similarly, during a design process, many types of analysis are now almost entirely carried out by computational methods.
Conventionally, analyses require a preprocessing step to assign properties to components (e.g., nodes, edges, surfaces, and volumes) of a model. This is particularly true during the creation of a computational mesh where properties may be specified at a large number of locations on the model. For example, it is not uncommon for these properties to number in the 1000's and once the geometry of the model is changed, all of the property specifications must be assigned to the new model before the new model can be analyzed in various analysis tools. However, re-specification of the analysis properties with each model change is inefficient, a costly waste of an analyst's time, and slows a design process resulting in further costs and delays to an overall product development cycle.